


A Linetti-Peralta Snow Day

by b99xperaltiago



Series: Baby Nine-Nine [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Snow Day, a result of procrastination, written because i wish my school did this at the moment!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b99xperaltiago/pseuds/b99xperaltiago
Summary: Ben and Iggy spend the day with the Leah and the rest of the Peralta tribe after school gets cancelled for the day as a result of the snow that hit New York overnight.





	A Linetti-Peralta Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was written for me to try and procrastinate (just putting it straight out there).  
> (Also because snow is currently terrorizing the UK at the moment and it's freezing and I still have to go to school and it's cold and I don't want to!)  
> and because I'm still emotional about 6x03 last week. 
> 
> Disclaimer: my editing software is being a bitch (or dick?) and is refusing to work, so I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes.

Iggy was jolted awake by the banging to her door and the sound of her brother's overly-excited voice yelling through the door for her to "Open up! Open up! Open up!". She calls for him to leave her in peace, but when he doesn't stop yelling - at this point it was against Gina's constant telling him not to - she has no choice but to leave her warm, comfy bed to tell her brother face to face for him to leave. 

She swings open he door and he beams up widely, his eyes closed tightly with his bright and huge smile spread ear-to-ear on his face. "What. Do. You. Want?" She asks, holding back the urge to hit her brother on the shoulder after saying every syllable. 

"The schools are closed! Look outside!" Ben yells across to his sister even though she was standing a foot away from him. She considered the possibility that he was lying - seen as that wouldn't be the first time he had done that multiple times before - but given the giant smile in his face and the excitement in his voice, she pushed it away.

Instead of slamming her door in his face, she grugingly nods her head and goes into her room to peer out her window. Outside the ground was covered with the snow and the usually busy New York street belong their apartment was completely empty. There weren't any cars driving or any people walking by - which given the fact it was a Thursday morning in January, that was quite weird. For as far as she could see, the ground, roofs of cars and buildings, or anything in sight was covered with the blanket of snow that had appeared some time over night. 

She goes back to her wide open door on the other side of the room and stares at her brother, her mouth still slightly agape from the orange glistening beauty of the snow outside. "How do you know the schools are closed?" She asks. 

"Mom told me, she got a message through."

Iggy puts her finger up for her brother to wait a moment as she goes back into her room again. She looks around for a moment, unable to see quite right seen as it was still dark outside, until she takes her phone from the charger and throughs it in her sweatpants pocket. She leaves her bedroom, shutting the door behind her as so her brother wouldn't be tempted to look in there as she walked into the living room.

In there she found Gina sitting on the couch watching the TV. Iggy calls her name, making her turn around. "Are the schools really closed today?"

Gina nods slightly. "Yeah, every school in the area."

"Why? They've never done this before." Iggy raises her eyebrows while digging through the kitchen for something to eat for breakfast - seen as she was awake completely now, no thanks to her younger brother. 

"The roads are too slippy for the buses to get to the school. It would be too dangerous aparently." Gina replies before turning her attention back to the TV.

Ben approaches his sister in the kitchen, making her turn to him. "How cool is this? No school!"

Iggy sinks herself into the kitchen counter. "Yeah, it is pretty cool." She sighs.

"Why aren't you happy about it? This is gonna be awesome! A random day home from school in the middle of the week. We can stay inside and watch movies, maybe go outside and play in the snow, and then we can have hot cocoa when we come in all cold from playing in the snow!" Ben reasons, the excitement present in his voice as he jumps around slightly.

"I am happy about it, I had a huge assignment in English I didn't study for today and my next lesson is next week now... but it's just we're older now, Ben, well I am anyway. I'm just not sure I'll enjoy the snow as much as I used to."

Just then, Iggy's phone buzzes from her pocket. She reaches down and pulls out the device and smiles internally at the message and at her friend's over-happiness about the circumstances.

_**[06:21am - Leah] Have you seen the snow outside???? it's like a canvas!! nothing but white!** _

"Who was that?" Ben wonders.

"Oh, it's Leah. She seems really happy about there being no school today too." Iggy smiles as she moves forward, turning around so she can resume making her breakfast.

After a moment of silence, Ben's voice is heard from behind her. "I know what we can do." He states before leaving the kitchen and going toward the living room and sitting on the couch next to Gina, getting her attention to him.

Iggy turns off from their conversation and rolls her eyes as she continues to make her breakfast.

* * *

Leah can't help but smile widely at her syounger sister's hyperactive nature as she runs from the hallway and back into the living room while waiting for her not so much hyperactive brothers to get themselves into gear and ready to venture outside. 

She turns to Iggy beside her, who was also smiling at Camila's activity that was keepig her from throwing a major tantrum. "It's like she's never seen snow before." She laughs.

"Yeah, she does seem excited." Iggy laughs a little.

It was a nice surprise to learn that Iggy and Ben were coming over with Gina to spend the day with them while they were off school, and after Jake promised they'd go out after lunch, that's all the kids could focus on. 

At first, the Peralta tribe - Jake included - had declared at snowman building competition against Iggy and Ben, but that idea was shot down due to the fact it would be uneven teams as 6-2. Gina then offered to help with her kids and reasoned saying that Camila wouldn't really be much help, which made the conversation immediately dropped after the toddler started to complain. In the end, the group decided they would build a snowman  _together_ to make it the best one made ever before having a snowball throwing contest - adults verses kids (Jake and Gina both claimed they would win due to them both having loads of experience and "great aim" from when they would do the same when they were kids themselves). 

It was now hour after lunch, and the four boys were all still upstairs getting ready - and had been for at least ten minutes. Jake had already called up several times, Gina stepping in every once in a while to hopefully make her son get a move on.

Camila came rushing in the living room, like she had done several times before hand, but this time she stops and faces her father. "Why's it taking so long?" She whines, throwing her hands down by her sides. 

"Sorry, baby, the boys are still getting ready." Jake sighs, fixing his gloves to his hands. 

The toddler then changes the subject. "Why isn't mommy coming out with us?" She wonders.

"Because your mommy had to work today and she couldn't get out of it." Jake sighs.

Gina looks up to her childhood friend and raises her eyebrows. "Really? On a day like this?" She asks.

"Crime doesn't stop because it snows, it actually picks up. There are a lot more felonies that take place on day's where buildings are empty because people can't get to work," he looks down to Camila, who was fiddling around with the strings hanging from her flaps on her hat that would shield her ears from the wind outside, "and Amy is doing an amazing job at stopping the bad guys."

Gina rolls her eyes slightly. She is stopped from saying anything by the fact Ben and the twins enter the room. Camila notices and runs back toward the front door again, screaming "let's go!" as she ran there.

Jake calls back after her. "In a minute, baby, we still need to wait on Marley," he turns to the three boys that just entered the room, "what's taking him so long?"

Charlie speaks up before the other two even consider to reply. "He can't get his boots on properly." 

Jake sighs and smiles, declaring he'll manage it as he leaves the room and jumps up the stairs so he doesn't keep his youngest daughter waiting for too much longer. 

As he approaches his youngest son's room, he can hear the child getting angry and his ability to put on snow boots Amy had insisted on buying in case of a snow day like this. He pushes open the door and smiles weakly at his son, calling his name gently.

"Dad, these boots won't go on! They jut get stuck!" Marley calls out, throwing the boot across the room in frustration.

Jake retrieves the boot before he kneels down in front of his son. His smile becomes a little wider as he notices the problem. He pulls the ball of paper from the inside of the shoe and hands it back to his son, taking the other boot and doing the same thing. "You just forgot to take the paper out, buddy, it's okay, they still fit."

Marley then attempts to tie the laces on the front, but the result is a big bundle of knots that wouldn't help in any way. 

"Do you need me to show you how to tie them?" Jake asks after watching his son struggle for a moment.

Marley drops the thread and nods, smiling a little at his father. "Yes, please."

Jake takes the laces and looks up to Marley. "Cross, knot, bunny ears, knot." He says as he demonstrates how to do it to his son. He pulls at one of the ends and it takes it apart. "Now you try." He instructs him, handing off the two pieces of thread into the eight-year-old's hands.

Marley slowly repeats what his dad had showed him and muttering the instuctions word-for-word to himself as his dad did the said them again for him. He successfully ties the first boot in one, making a huge grin appear on his face with victory - reminding Jake of Amy's smile when she achieved something. The child then went straight for the next boot and got frustrated when he messed it up.

"Buddy, it's okay, you just went to quickly, watch me again." Jake tells him. He takes the laces again and repeats what he had done a moment beforehand - tieing the laces and saying how to do it before letting them loose and handing the threads to his son. "Try again."

The young boy repeats the method again a few times after stumbling at certain stages before he achieves it, resulting in the grin on his face again. Leah and the boys had all recieved Amy's smile, which melts his heart every time he sees his wife's smile on one of their kids. Camila on the other hand had inheritted his goofy grin. 

Jake stands and leads Marley out of his room. He walks in front of him down the stairs in case the boy was to trip in his new boots that happened to be a size too big. He always found that his kids were growing up too fast for his liking - it still felt like a week ago when he was holding Leah close to his chest, whispering down to her as she wrapped her entire fist around his finger for the first time, in the recovery room mere hours after her birth - and it was scary for him to think it was fourteen years ago that he became a father, and that in that time after he had four kids following that, each one as precious as the last. 

Camila spots Marley and runs over to her father before dragging him to the door. "Can we go now?" She asks, jumping up and down in excitement and slight impatience.

Jake nods slightly. "Yes, we can." He replies.

He goes back into the living room and rounds up all the kids to the hallway. After explaining briefly of the conditions outside, and how it was supposed to get worse later on, Camila was basically dragging them out the door and toward the park a block away. 

(and after an hour and a half of playing in the snow, all the kids were all complaining about being cold and begging to go home).

(On the way back, they all discussed the game of snowball fighting they played - the younger kids bragging about the fact they won. When they arrived home, they were greeted by Amy who was waiting for them with hot chocolates to bring them in from the cold).

(Iggy and Ben then decides that during a snow day like today in the future, they will always come over to the Peralta's).

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the quick and boring ending, I just wasn't sure on what to write next and I got kinda lazy.  
> (Also, I found writing the Jake/Marley thing with the laces so cute! Was it just me?)
> 
> ************  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, they are an author's life blood :) <3


End file.
